Turned the Tables
by FlowerPixie1111
Summary: A little fluffy one-shot with JeriKole! YAY! Anyway, based on a song I wrote myself, titled because Jericho's always playing the guitar so Kole playing has turned the tables on Jericho! Get it? Just read it! Rated T for paranoia!


**Turned the Tables**

**Me: I so own Teen Titans!**

***Brother walks in***

**Brother: No, she doesn't! She's not awesome enough to own Teen Titans!  
Me: Shut up! You're only half right. I don't own Teen Titans, no, but I am awesome!**

**Brother: No you're not!**

**Me: Yes I am! Now get out of my fanfic before I surround you with sappy love stories.**

**Brother: I'll be good!**

Note: " " means that someone is talking, ' ' means that someone is thinking, and _italics_ means that Jericho is signing or writing. **Bold** is the song lyrics, with the exception of the disclaimer and stuff.

**Based on a song I wrote called "I Love You." Hope you like it!**

All the Titans were having a little get together at Titans Tower. Kole had slipped outside onto the roof, muttering something about "fresh air." Jericho noticed that Kole was clutching something in her hand. It wasn't until he heard gentle strumming that, slightly surprised, he followed Kole onto the roof. 'Why does Kole have my guitar?' he wondered. It wasn't until he heard Kole's voice that he figured it out.

Kole sat on the roof alone, or at least thinking she was alone. "If only I knew how he felt about me…" she sighed, "I actually feel kind of bad for taking his guitar without asking."

Jericho sat down beside her and signed _It's fine._

Kole smiled. "Hey, Jericho" she said.

_What's this about knowing how someone feels? _He signed. Kole blushed. "It's nothing, just this guy on my mind."

Curiosity getting that better of him, he asked _Who is it?_

Kole blushed even harder. "I wrote a song to try to tell him how I feel, but I'm afraid he won't like it." Jericho was surprised. He didn't know Kole could play the guitar.

_Why don't you show me?_ He signed. Kole smiled and didn't see any harm in it. After all, she'd felt this way for a while.

"Okay, sure, why not?" she said. She launched into the intro, and then she began to sing.

**When I looked into your eyes for the first time I realised.**

**I knew you were the kind of guy that could make me want to fly.**

Jericho was amazed at how beautiful her voice was. He wondered why she hadn't sung before, why she hadn't told him she could play.

**When I look back I see what we had and now I know something that you don't.**

**I know you're special and unique but I need to say "I love you!"**

Kole looked straight into Jericho's eyes when she sang the last part, then quickly looked back at the guitar. She wanted to look like she was concentrating.

**Help me, help me 'cause I need you, need you**

**And you're awesome and amazing.**

**Do you know how much you mean to me?**

**Well, let's just say that I love you!**

Again, Kole looked at Jericho again. He blushed and looked away, realising that she had written this song for him.

**I have wanted to tell you**

**But I didn't know how it's true!**

Kole put a lot of emotion into that little part, almost making tears come to her eyes. She wanted to know how Jericho felt about her, and wanted him to know how she felt about him.

**If you were to feel the same for me**

**I would never forget you see.**

This was true too. If Jericho really loved her, Kole would never feel the same again. She would finally know that her feelings were received and accepted.

**When I look back I see what we had and now I know something that you don't!**

**I know you're special and unique but I need to say I love you!**

Kole had always thought of Jericho as a good friend before, but now she knew she loved him and he didn't know! Being mute, kind and sweet made Jericho really different from other guys.

**Help me, help me 'cause I need you, need you **

**And you're awesome and amazing!**

When Kole was at Titans North, she missed Jericho and thought about him all the time. Even when she was fighting crime, she wished Jericho was with her.

**Do you know how much you mean to me?**

**Well, let's just say that I love you!**

Jericho meant the world to Kole. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if she'd never met him. If she'd never seen the curly blonde hair, the amazing green eyes and the guitar he held… She didn't even want to think about it.

**When I look back I see what we had and now I know something that you don't!**

**I know you're special and unique but I need to say "I love you!"**

Kole had always thought of Jericho as a good friend before, but now she knew she loved him and he didn't know! Being mute, kind and sweet made Jericho really different from other guys.

She went into the little bridge-type thingy, as she called it, and Jericho was amazed at the song. How had she been able to write it? What Jericho didn't know was that she had gone to a music store near Titans North every day and pretended to try the guitars.

**Help me, help me 'cause I need you, need you**

**And you're awesome and amazing!**

When Kole was at Titans North, she missed Jericho and thought about him all the time. Even when she was fighting crime, she wished Jericho was with her.

**Do you know how much you mean to me?**

**Well, let's just say that I love you!**

Jericho meant the world to Kole. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if she'd never met him. If she'd never seen the curly blonde hair, the amazing green eyes and the guitar he held… She didn't even want to think about it.

When Kole Finished the song, Jericho clapped and Kole blushed. "So what do you think?" she asked.

_I think it's amazing. I never knew you could play the guitar. _Jericho signed.

Kole smiled. "Do you think the guy I like would like it?" she asked timidly. Her heart was pounding. Jericho wrote something down and passed it to Kole.

_I know he loves it._ Kole grinned.

"Jericho, I-"

_I love you too._ He signed.

Kole gasped and hugged him, then quickly drew away, blushing as red as a tomato. Then, they kissed.

***Sigh* I love JeriKole, don't you? Anyway, just a little one-shot between the couple, they're so cute! R&R as always, and keep an eye out for future chapters of **_**A New Stranger**_** as well as spontaneous little one-shots!**


End file.
